thethickofitfandomcom-20200214-history
Labour Party
The Labour Party is a Centre-Left to Left-Wing party founded in 1900 which was set up to help workers their first main government in peacetime was 1945 in which they had a 146 seat majority to which they created the National Health Service and in 1950 and 1951 they did nothing much and they were kept out of power for 13 years losing seats at every General Election in the 1950s. In 1964 Labour Came back to power under Harold Wilson and put many reforms including.Legalising Abortion ,Legalising Homosexuality,Abolishing the Death Penalty,Increasing The State Pension. They lost the 1970 Election to Edward heath as he did not role back many reforms of that Labour Government 1964-1970 but Wilson came back to power in February 1974 and October 1974 then in 1975 they did a referendum on European Economic Community by 1976 Wilson Resigned as Labour Leader after 13 years and Prime Minister the leadership election was close but at the end James Callaghan won he had a 1 seat majority but there was financial crisis and the taxation had reached come to 36% basic rate and 83% higher rate which cutting it in 1979. Denis Healey the Chancellor had applied from a loan of £2 billion from the International Monetary Fund. In 1977 Thatcher put a motion of No Confidence in the Labour Government. Callaghan signed a deal with the Liberals 13 Mps the motion was defeated 298 for the motion and 322 against . In 1978 The Economy was recovering the growth rate had recovered and same with the deficit and there was a possibility of an Early General Election in October as it had been 4 years since Harold Wilson won a 3 seat Majority in 1979 there was another motion of no confidence it was passed 311-310. In the 1979 General Election the Tories got an Overall Majority 44 seat Majority with the Tories on 339 Labour on 269. 1980-1997 The Wilderness Years In October 1980 , James Callaghan resigned as leader just before Tony Benn had put in a motion to reform the way leadership elections and the motion was passed and as Callaghan resigned the election was contested under the old rules he did this to make sure that Denis Healey won instead it was Micheal Foot who put policies that we were to leave the European Union with out a Referendum and also Nationalising Industries this was one of the main reason that 26 Labour Mps left the party to form the Social Democratic Party in 1982 Thatcher's Popularity sky-rockerterd from 25% to 46% after the Falkland's war . in 1983 Bermondsey By Election Simon Hughes overturned a Labour Majority of 12,00 and that Peter Thatcell lost 30% of the vote and Margret Thatcher won the 1983 Election with a 144 seat Majority the Tory Manifesto had some vile stuff including the abolishment of Greater London Council reducing union power and finishing Nationalised industries but the Labour Manifesto had a promise to Increase Benefits and to increase Nationalised industries also Unilateral Nuclear Disarmament. In October 1983 Neil Kinnock was elected Labour leader Kinnock was a firebrand of the left but during the miners strike of 1984-85 which was miners trying to keep their jobs because of Thatcher trying to cut 100 Pitts and a 100,000 jobs that go with it Kinnock did not support the strike but abstained this infuriated people like Tony Benn and Arthur Scargil Kinnocks Director Of Communications Peter Mandleson who was on the hard right of the party tried to drag the party to the centre of politics but he also tried to remain socially Liberal because labour supported LGBT Rights but Mandleson failed in 1987 as Labour put nationalising industries at the centre of the manifesto also Nuclear Disarmament except their European policy which was them staying in Europe it was very Similar to 1983 Manifesto. Thatcher's Tory manifesto had some more diabolical policies wanting Trident and Cruise Missiles . Thatcher got a 102 seat Majority Thatcher won 376 seats to the Labour 229 seats. After the 1987 Election Kinnock had become convinced that the party had not modernised enough they had done a review for 3 years which was them abolishing everything they had ever stood for Kinnock had decided to abolish everything they have stood for. Getting rid of Nationalisation of policies and abolishing unilateral nuclear disarmament also because they tried to become electable but by abandoning your values you are not going to get anywhere but in 1990 Thatcher Resigned and in 1992 General Election the Tories had lost 40 seats to 336 and Kinnock had gained 42 seats to 271. Kinnock resigned and gave the reins to John Smith he is mainly known for Supporting Mastricht Treaty and also reforming the Labour Party . Suddenly Smith died which Tony Blair his first act was to abandon Clause VI of the party which was one of the greatest acts of socialism . However it paid of in 1997 John Major lost power and lost 171 seats to 165 seats and Tony Blair to 418 seats which kept them in power for the next 13 years. Blair and Brown Years 1997- 2010 The first thing the Blair Government was giving of the Bank of England out of the power also Gordon Brown decided to not join the euro. They installed the Minimum wage which made unemployment to 1.6 million Lowest since James Callaghan in 1978 inflation had declined. In 1999 Gordon Brown put a 10% lower tax rate and increased the state pension. He did raise the fuel price by crippling. Labour did 2001 election with a 160 seat Majority but they did increase funding for the National Health Service had been ranked the best in the world and Scotland was no.1 in the world for maths . Despite this Tony Blair decided to go to war with Iraq with George Bush and kill 500,000 people and as a result Blair had a huge reduced majority from a 100 to 66 he resigned in 2007. Gordon Brown came to power in 2007 the long chancellor he dealt with foot and mouth and terrorist attacks in October Labour had a 12% lead but Gordon Brown did not call a General Election but then he had to dealt with the Global Financial Crisis caused by the banks and Brown instituted cuts of 3% and the Tories had a opinion poll lead of 15% on average but by 2010 the opinion poll lead went to 10% as Gordon Brown kicked of the Election by the time of the first debate it was a surge to the Liberal Democrats but by 2010 Labour had lost 98 seats to 258 seats and the Tories came back to power to screw society. 2010-Present Ed Milliband was elected labour leader in that time he took labour high in the local elections gaining councillors each year and put labour second in the European election in 2014 though he had a bacon sandwich difficulties and put labour at the centre of British politics . In 2015 he lost seats for the Labour Party down 26 from 258 to 232. After the election unexpectedly Jeremy Corbyn was elected and re-elected in 2016 after a coup by 2017 Labour and defied the odds by gaining 30 seats going up to 232